Creidne
Creidne (ラドネイ Radonei, Radney in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Larcei if Ayra is not paired up, and is the sister of Roddlevan. She fills all the roles that Larcei would have otherwise filled, but also shares a hidden conversation with either Johalva or Johan, which will take place if either waits next to Creidne for more than ten turns, in which Creidne's strength will rise by two points and her luck will rise by three points. Personality Creidne is similar to Larcei, personality-wise: The duo are hot-headed, enjoy getting into fights, and are plucky. However, her contempt for males is much deeper than that of Larcei's, due to having been an eye-witness of the brutality of the Isaachian troops. This will thus explain her discomfort when Johan or Johalvan are too close to her for her own comfort. A conversation with Roddlevan reveals that there are certain exceptions to her hatred for men, one for which is Roddlevan himself, and the other being that of Shanan, who had helped her tremendously in the past. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |5% |30% |40% |20% |30% |20% |} Promotion Gains Overview Compared to her brother, Roddlevan, Creidne has more strength, but less skill. Despite not possessing any other skills than Pursuit, she will become an extremely powerful character by substitute standards, capable of dishing out large amounts of damage once she promotes to a hero. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Roddlevan talks to Creidne, Creidne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Creidne speaks to either Johalva or Johan, either one will join your army and their soldiers will become allied units. In Chapter 6, if either Johalva or Johan waits next to Creidne for more than ten turns, a conversation will be initiated, in which she will gain two points of strength and three points of luck. In Chapter 7, if Creidne speaks to Shanan, she will gain two points of strength and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Creidne is lovers with either Seliph, Johan, Johalva, or Shanan, the lover in question will gain three points of strength. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 220+1 *Johan/Johalva: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Dimna: 0+2 *Roddlevan: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Sharlow: 0+2 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 0+2 Death Quote Etymology Creidne is a female warrior from Irish mythology who had an incestuous relationship with her father which birthed three children. After her father exiled her children, she left him and became a female warrior. The katakana for Creidne's Japanese name, Radney, can be read as a corruption of Creidne. Gallery File:Radney (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Creidne from the Super Tactics Book. File:Radney.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Radney TCG1.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. File:Radney TGC2.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest. File:Radney.gif|Creidne's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters